


i'll numb your fear just like cocaine

by Miralana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Fuckbuddies, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: Ardyn’s mouth twists into a sinister smile and he pulls Ravus towards him, pressing their lips together. Ravus takes it like a man dying of thirst in a desert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: 5 Times Ardyn 'helped' Ravus cope with his grief and 1 Time he ... didn't.  
> Ardyn needs his own warning, I'm just saying.

**I.**

He finds Ravus Nox Fleuret knee-deep in the water, his hands curled tight into fists, impatiently looking at everyone who is currently wading through it.

“No luck so far?” he asks, as he steps closer to the edge, the water just barely touching the tips of his shoes. Ravus’ hand curls tighter into a fist and he drops his head.

“They will find her.”

Ardyn smiles to himself. They won’t find Lunafreya’s body. It has been washed under the stones and water of Altissia’s shore days ago. But Ravus, Ravus likes to cling to his hopes, no matter how irrational they may be.

“You should rest.” Of course, getting rest means leaving and leaving means giving her up.

“You should return to your duties, High Chancellor.” Ravus’ voice is pure poison, like it always is, when he’s trying to get rid of Ardyn in public. He doesn’t like to be reminded of their trysts at times like this. Or ever.

Oh, how he would react if he knew who is truly responsible for his dear sister’s death.

“My duties also include ensuring that our officers are in working condition.”

Ravus snorts and lowers his head. When he turns around, his hair falls into his face. It’s slightly greasy from the rain and standing here for days and days. Ravus’ eyes are red-rimmed and there are dark shadows underneath them.

He looks pathetic and Ardyn raises an eyebrow and looks him up and down.

“I’m not sure if I could send you back into combat in that state, High Commander.”

“Then don’t.”

Ardyn lowers his head in a show of mock-respect and twirls his umbrella.

“If you’d like to be put back into a working mode, you know where to find me.”

 

**II.**

It has been seven days to the hour since Lunafreya’s – not so – unfortunate death when Ardyn gets the report that Ravus has broken down at the pier. It comes as no surprise, but Ardyn still shakes his head as he looks down on his drained form. The doctors have forced him to sleep for a few hours, but even now he is already trying to get out of bed to continue his fruitless quest.

Ardyn sits down on the edge of the bed, his eyebrows raised as he watches Ravus try to reach for the outer parts of his arm – the ones that need to be removed for him to put on his clothes.

“Do you think your sister would have wanted you to run yourself into the ground?” He doesn’t particularly mind Ravus’ path to self-destruction – the less things he’ll have to clean up, the better – but he still needs him. For now.

Ravus doesn’t even look at him as he leans further to the side.

“Since when is that any of your concern?”

Ardyn laughs. “It concerns me, if you’re incapacitated, you know that.”

“Maybe you should have tried not overriding my command and attacking the Hydraean while Lunafreya was right in front of it.” And oh, how sweet it is, that Ravus still thinks it was the Hydraean who killed his sister. How he doesn’t even suspect Ardyn having a hand in this.

He takes Ravus’ chin between his fingers and pulls his body forward, away from his arm.

“Maybe you should have done a better job at slaying it, then.”

Ravus flinches, his face twisted into an angry mask and grips Ardyn’s arm. He feels reminded of the supposed kindness Lunafreya thought she was giving him, even when she was dying.

Ardyn leans forward and kisses Ravus. He gets bitten immediately, but when he moves the hand down to the bottom of Ravus’ throat, he can feel the bobbing of his Adam’s apple. Ravus goes pliant under his hands and Ardyn smiles.

 

**III.**

“She said they will stop looking soon!” Ardyn looks up from the phone – recovered from the battle, belonging to dear little Prompto – and raises an eyebrow at Ravus, who has just stormed into the quarters Ardyn has taken for himself inside the remnants of Altissia.

“The secretary?”

“Of course!” Ravus paces up and down, drives his hand through his hair.

“Well, it has been two weeks, my dear.” They’re going to move on soon. It seems like Noctis is nearly done recovering and there is so much to do in Gralea. So many things to clean up, so many people to dispose of, so many daemons to create. He’s still not sure which will come first for Ravus.

“They should still continue their search. The bay isn’t that big, she has to be somewhere, she …” Ravus’ breath is ragged. He closes his eyes, probably willing down tears.

“You can probably thank the Hydraean for that,” he offers, and Ravus is on him within a second.

“Do not say this. Her body is somewhere. They will recover it.” It must be such a tragedy for him, losing his sister without a body to mourn. He is _that_ emotional, holding on to the material, which doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things.

Ravus’ hand is fisted in the collar of Ardyn’s coat, their foreheads leaning together.

He leans back and Ravus follows, one of his knees digging in the seat next to Ardyn’s hips.

There is pain in his eyes and loss, harder than anything he probably ever felt before. Ardyn’s mouth twists into a sinister smile and he pulls Ravus towards him, pressing their lips together. Ravus takes it like a man dying of thirst in a desert.

 

**IV.**

Ardyn has his hand on the back of Ravus’ neck, his cock down his throat and the High Commander kneeling between his spread legs, when his doors open and an envoy of the secretary walks inside.

“Chancellor Izunia,” she greets him and Ardyn turns his head around. He’s sitting on a sofa with the back to the door and if she walks around is they’re going to be on full display. He’d love for her to walk around it if only to make Ravus uncomfortable.

“How may I help you?” Ardyn asks and pushes down on Ravus’ neck a bit more, urging him to stay right where he is, with his mouth full and occupied.

“We were looking for the High Commander, but couldn’t find him, so I was told to ask you if you knew where he was.”

Ravus struggles, but Ardyn just grips his hair and smiles reassuringly at the envoy.

“I haven’t seen him today. Have you tried the pier?”

“That’s where I’m coming from.”

Ravus tries to pull back, his teeth scraping against Ardyn’s cock and Ardyn tries to hide the moan coming out of his mouth with a laugh.

“Well then. Maybe I could tell him the news?”

She seems to hesitate a moment, but eventually comes to her right mind. “The body that was found earlier in the water has been found to not belong to Lady Lunafreya. It has been identified as a citizen of Altissia with the help of scars and tattoos on the victim’s body.”

“I’ll tell him that.”

Ardyn watches the woman leave and lets Ravus go, when he pulls back this time.

Ravus is breathing fast, his hands shaking.

Ardyn looks at him unimpressed. “So that’s why you’re here. Couldn’t handle the thought of your sister’s dead body, without something to occupy your … mind?” And mouth.

Ravus clenches his fists at that and looks at Ardyn with pure anger.

“You were the one who told me to come to you,” he snaps and Ardyn smiles aloof as if he doesn’t enjoy their encounters as much as Ravus does.

He strokes his thumb alongside the corner of Ravus’ mouth. Ravus curls his tongue around it and looks up at him.

“I did, didn’t I?” he says, before pushing Ravus back down and letting him go back to work.

 

**V.**

Ravus’ hands are shaking when they take off from Altissia. The hatch hasn’t closed yet, so they can see the city growing smaller beneath them, the secretary seeing them off, without delivering what Ravus wants from her.

It would be sad, if Ardyn cared about that kind of thing. Thankfully, he doesn’t.

So he just watches Ravus stand at the opening, only a few centimeters away from a swift fall to death. All it would take is one push and Ardyn would have one problem less. But then, his plan is not yet ready to be executed.

“I’d advise you to take a step back,” he calls and Ravus turns his head around to him. They’re alone in the ship, only a pilot somewhere in the front, but still Ravus seems to be hanging on to his last threads of self-control.

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“Don’t come crying to me if you break your neck.”

Ravus turns around. “I thought that was the reason why you keep bothering me.”

Ardyn smiles. “As if you would have it any other way.”

Ravus snorts, but finally steps back from the hatch and pushes the button to close it. He walks a few steps back in, hovering awkwardly in front of Ardyn until he pats his knee. He doesn’t know what exactly he expects Ravus to do, but when Ravus sits down at his feet and just lays his head on his knee, the tension leaving his back, Ardyn realizes how much hold he actually has over Ravus.

He could build him up into a strong and influential figure which he could use for his own gain. Or he could tear him down for his own amusement.  
Ardyn smiles.

 

**\+ 1**

“What do you think your sister would say to you if she knew you had given up?” Ardyn muses and Ravus trashes underneath him. He can’t move, of course, because Ardyn is keeping his legs confined with his own, his left arm is of little use with just the inner shell and no working Magitek attached to it. Ardyn is keeping his right arm bent up high behind his back and his head down with his other hand.

Up until a few seconds Ravus had loved being completely under Ardyn’s control, he had loved not being able to move while Ardyn fucked him, his rhythm hard and punishing – just the way Ravus craves it.

“There was nothing else to do,” Ravus presses out between clenched teeth, as Ardyn hit his prostate. He must be so confused that suddenly Ardyn, the person who has tried again and again to get him to stop his search, is doubting him.

“But how can you be sure? Maybe you should have tried harder.”

Ravus buries his face in the sheets, but Ardyn moves his head around. There are tears running down Ravus’ cheeks and despite being balls deep inside him, his hole clenching down on his cock, this is what gets Ardyn off the most.

Ravus moans as Ardyn hits his prostate again and again and they have done this often enough that Ardyn knows when he’s about to come.

He drapes himself over Ravus, keeping his rhythm and making Ravus buck up against him, even though there is so much hate in Ravus’ eyes that he would probably try to kill Ardyn if he could.

He brushes his lips against Ravus ear, as Ravus whines get higher and more frequent and smiles.

“Have I mentioned that it was I who killed Lunafreya that day?”

The noise of anger and pain that comes out of Ravus’ throat is only excelled by the whine that follows immediately as Ardyn makes him come on just his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> as always follow me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
